A Founder's Tale
by nothingbutyou
Summary: The Founders. What do we know about those mysterious figures of the past? It’s my job to tell you what happened that night so very long ago. To weave a tale of friendship and woe, despair and hope. To tell you the Founder's Tale!
1. Chapter One: The Slytherin Manor

**The Founders. What do we know about those mysterious figures of the past? The people who made Hogwarts? It's my job as a historian to tell you what happened that night so very long ago. To weave a tale of friendship and woe, despair and hope. To tell you about the traitor, friend, dreamer, and the leader. So listen to me well as I tell you The Founders Tale. **

_"Maturity begins to grow when you can sense your concern for others outweighing your concern for yourself."_

_--JohnMacNaughton_

Rowena Ravenclaw sneered as she leaned back against her horse. That _noble _was beating his slave because she put the wrong grape in his mouth. _The wrong grape in his mouth_! _Please tell me nobles aren't that stupid_! Rowena thought as she stopped her horse. Then she shook her head, slightly, and her glorious mass of brown curls nearly tumbled off her head. Of course she was a noble, in the general sense of the word. Her parents were outcasts because of their beliefs that all people should be treated the same, no matter what their color, race, or if they were pureblood or Muggle. Rowena glowered as she lightly jumped down from her horse, remembering the way these same_nobles _has treated her parents, who were now both dead. Trying to shake off these thoughts Rowena walked up to the noble and tapped him on the shoulder.

The man spun around, ready to yell at whatever person who _dared _to interrupt his rant and stopped short. There, in front of him, was a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair, and liquid like eyes to match it. She wore a beautiful, expensive dress made of some dark blue material, and fit her beautifully. Her form was that of a warrior woman; strong cheekbones, and a tall figure with toned muscles. Her lips were full and her nose was evenly placed and was shaped to something closely related to a button. Her normally gentle eyes however, were fixed upon the noble with some sort of disgust written in them.

The noble, whose name was Reagne, gulped as he stuttered. "My-my lady."

Rowena threw her head up proudly, "My name is Rowena Ravenclaw and I am cousins with the King of England, and France. Now let that girl GO!" the last word she roared out, and Rowena was pleased to see the man flinch.

The noble immediately handed the slave over, muttering about how dangerous women were becoming, and pulling out his slender wand. Rowena was immediately aware and cautious; few had a good education in the ways of magic.

"Put that away you warlock! Now is not the time for your petty games!" she said in a ringing tone.

Reagne scowled slightly and reluctantly put his wand back into his jacket.

"I suggest all of you people in this crowd leave soon," said a loud, calm voice from beside Rowena.

It was a tall man with serious green eyes, and long raggedly cut brown hair. His build was thin and lean, as if he hadn't had much to eat in the last few weeks, and his clothes were that of a traveling swordsman; a loose peasant shirt, worn brown breeches, and a long green cloak. Gauntlets were strung onto his arms, and a bow with a quiver of arrows was placed on his back. Long leather boots were on his feet, and a thong with a silver pendant hung around his neck. He looked like the type that was prepared for anything. The crowd, although disappointed, did as the man asked, moving away to do their own business. The man turned to Rowena and bowed.

"Hullo my lady," he said cheerfully, "Godric Gryffindor at your service."

Rowena opened her mouth in a surprised O. _Godric Gryffindor _She screeched in her mind, _THE Godric Gryffindor_!To Rowena's immense surprise and embarrassment, she accidentally said these words aloud. Gryffindor laughed.

"Yes, yes that Godric Gryffindor," he said, his voice pleasanter to her than it had been to the crowd, "But who is this girl that you saved?"

Still amazed that she was talking to one of the greatest travelers in England, and that he was actually acting like he was a peasant of no kind of noble birth whatsoever, Rowena turned to her new serving lady. She was a thin thing, with some of her bones sticking out, and had long golden hair and great big blue eyes. Her form was petite, with medium lips and a cute button nose. She sent a crooked smile Rowena's way, showing white teeth.

"Thank you mam," she said quietly, "My name is Helga Hufflepuff and I am at your service."

Rowena peered closely at the girl "You're educated!" she said, amazed, "I didn't think a buffoon like that would educate a servant!"

Helga's smile disappeared "He needed me to write and read letters for him" she said "But I will do that no longer. I am in your debt madam," she bowed her head.

"Well think nothing of it" said Rowena briskly; throwing her head "Roger?" a pale man appeared at her shoulder, "Can you get a horse for Helga please? Do you need one Lord Gryffindor?" she turned towards the ranger.

Godric laughed, "Call me Godric, Lady Ravenclaw. And no I don't need a horse," he whistled, and through the crowd a dark bay horse galloped, stopping at his masters shoulder and staring at the strangers with wide liquid brown eyes.

"This is Barak," he said, smiling at his horse.

"Okay Godric, Helga, let's go. I've been traveling to see my cousin Lord Salazar Slytherin, and I don't want to be late. This is your horse Helga," Rowena motioned to a pretty white mare with dappled grey spots that had just trotted up with her man-servant, "Her name is Lynette."

Helga petted the Lynette's nose and smiled as the horse nudged her.

"Slytherin is your cousin?" Godric asked curiously, jumping onto his horse.

Rowena admired his ease with riding, "Yes he is. Old family connection," she leaped up onto her own horse, and urged it into a gallop.

Riding hard was one of her favorite pastimes. Rowena never went for the slow and easy trot. To her intense surprise, Godric managed to stay with her the entire time, even though Galahad must have been one of the fastest horses in England. Helga fell behind as soon as they started, and was content to fall back and talk with the man-servant Roger. The foursome continued until they stopped in front of a sinister looking castle, half a mile from the town.

"Here we are" Rowena said apprehensively "My Cousin Salazar's house."

She started to ride up to the drawbridge and yelled "Ho cousin! It's me! Rowena Ravenclaw! Now lower this drawbridge or I'll have your head for supper!" Rowena heard a roar of laughter from Godric, and a quiet chuckle from Helga and smiled.

The bridge gave a creak, then wham! It fell down onto the water, leaving a figure in a dark cloak waving his hand towards Rowena's company. Nodding to Godric and Helga, she started forward. They had reached the home of the Slytherin's.

**A/N: Okay so this is the first chapter...and it's way way shorter than I liked, but I wanted to end it there so...What'll you do? This is the second time I've edited it, and I'm fairly pleased with the results. Now; the characters (especially Slytherin) will probably be way different than what we've heard from the books. That's because the characters go through some major changes, so please don't complain about the OOCness. The second chapter will probably be up sooner or later, but since I have some sort of a life you'll just have to patient:D. Please Reveiw!**

**_Nothingbutyou_**


	2. Chapter 2: An idea

Godric Gryffindor wasn't sure what had possessed him to help this noble lady and her newly appointed servant back in the market, but the look on Lady Ravenclaw's face when she saw who he assumed to be her cousin made it all worthwhile.

Even so, Godric's hand slipped down to his waist where a long sword hung at his hip, and clasped his hand around the hilt tightly. The dark shadow of a man had been making his way down the bridge cautiously, almost as if he was old and frail.

"Hello!" a rasping voice was finally carried across the wind, "Welcome to my humble abode, the Slytherin Manor."

The man finally reached them, but still did not take down his cloak or make any move to shake hands or bow.

"Welcome Lady Ravenclaw, and…." He waited for an introduction.

"This is Godric Gryffindor Salazar, and Lord Gryffindor this is my cousin Salazar Slytherin."

"I know who he is Lady Ravenclaw," Godric said, getting down from his horse and standing ion front of the man formally, "I made it my duty to escort Lady Ravenclaw and her servant Mrs. Helga Hufflepuff to Slytherin Manor unharmed. I have done my duty."

"You have done your duty very well Lord Gryffindor," said the man, finally allowing the hood to fall from his head.

Large eyes dark as night stared at Godric with a curiosity and slyness he did not very well like. Salazar's dark hair was cropped short and was nice and tidy, while his sunken cheeks and pale skin made him look sickly and frail. He was a fraction shorter than Godric, and with a lean, thin frame.

"I would like to invite you to sup with us Lord Gryffindor," Ravenclaw said, interrupting the men's staring match, "Will you accept?"

"How could I not Lady Ravenclaw. It will be a pleasure," Godric said, with an elegant bow.

"Who is this Helga person you were talking about?" Slytherin asked Rowena, his formality slipping a bit as he smiled at his cousin.

"She's right here if you would have bothered to look this way," a small voice said beside Ravenclaw.

Helga stood there looking angry as she placed her hands on her hips, "Now what can I do for the might Salazar Slytherin today?" she asked, her anger and defiance evident in her voice. Godric's eyes widened. He would have never thought, in the small amount of time he had spent with Helga that she would act like this. It was strange.

"Why you insolent wen—," Slytherin began angrily, his hand rising as if to strike her.

"Helga will you bring the horses to the stables?" Rowena jumped in quickly, standing between the two of them, "I think you'll find the Head of Horses there."

Helga nodded and, with one last glare at Slytherin, left in the direction of the stables.

"She's an insolent twit that needs to be dealt with….." Godric heard Slytherin mutter to himself as they stepped inside the cold mansion.

He grinned, "Don't let it get to you Lord Slytherin. Mrs. Helga has got more spirit than I expected, but she'll be good for Lady Ravenclaw."

Slytherin eyed him warily, "What makes you say that?"

"Well she'll be stuck in this mansion for a while with you and your noble friends," Gryffindor said with amusement, "It'll be good for her to have a lady friend to talk to."

"Conversing with servants….." Slytherin muttered to himself, making Godric's smile widen.

"Where will you be staying then Lord Gryffindor?" Slytherin asked.

"Enough with the 'Lord' this and 'Lord' that. My name is Godric for Merlin's sake!" Godric exclaimed suddenly with annoyance. He courted formality towards others, but hated it when it was directed towards himself.

Slytherin rolled his eyes, "Fine then: where will you be staying _Godric_?"

"I don't know," he said humorously, annoyance gone as fast as it had come, "Out in the street I guess. I'm kind of between places right now."

"Out in the STREET!" they pair heard a horrified voice behind them and turned to see Rowena. Helga was probably still out helping with the horses.

Godric shrugged, "There could be worse places."

"Oh no, not after today…..You're staying with us!"

"Hold on a seco—," Slytherin started.

"Yes! We'll bunk him in the Royal Bedroom on my right, and Helga will sleep in the Gold room on my left."

"Rowena—"

"What do you say Godric?"

"It sounds fine to me. A bed is a hell of a more comfortable bed than the ground, no matter what other travelers think."

Rowena blushed at his fowl language but otherwise said nothing.

"Don't I get a say in this!" Slytherin demanded, "It's my manor after all."

Rowena didn't even spare him a glance "No you don't. I'll see you at supper gentleman," and she turned and walked away.

Salazar looked at Godric, his mouth hanging wide open with surprise. Godric thumped his back good naturedly.

"That's women for you mate," he said, "Always have to be the boss, and kicking us men in our arse if we don't do what they say. You'll get used to it."

"You speak from experience?" Salazar asked, surprised.

"I grew up in a home with my mum and seven sisters, four older than me, three younger. I reckon I know a thing or two more about women than you do mate. Let's go to dinner. I'm bloody _starving_."

"I guess the formality is officially dropped in this manor than" Salazar said as he followed Godric out of the room. He grinned.

And so it all began.

For the next few days Godric stayed at the Slytherin Manor, and he was settling in nicely. One day, about a week after he had arrived, Godric happened to find the large library. Opening the doors a pinch he easily made out Rowena sitting in a comfy chair with a book, and Helga who was beside her; although the latter didn't look to happy.

Godric slipped into the library without making a sound, and crept behind the two women. He saw Helga raise an eyebrow at him and he grinned and held a finger up to his mouth. She smiled a bit and nodded. Rowena, who was deeply interested in her book, didn't notice anything about this exchange.

Godric suddenly leapt out from behind the bookshelves, grabbed Rowena around the waist, and flung her over his shoulder all while yelling at the top of his lungs, "Booga, booga, booga! Mwhahahaha!"

Rowena was screaming and laughing at the same time, all while kicking him and yelling, "Put me down Godric Gryffindor! I know where you sleep, and am familiar with the art of butchery."

Godric immediately put her down.

Rowena sighed, and ran a hand through her now mussed hair in a fertile attempt to straighten it again.

Godric plopped himself into a chair and picked up the book Rowena had dropped when he had grabbed her.

"_Durmstang: It's Making and History_," he read off the cover. Godric looked up with amusement in his eyes, "Sounds interesting."

Rowena shrugged as a slight flush crept up her cheeks, "I was looking for name ideas."

"Name ideas? For what?" Helga asked, surprise lighting up her features.

"For a….For….Um…."

"Bloody hell woman just spit the damn thing out!" Godric cried, exasperated.

"For a Magic School, a place to teach young witches and warlocks how to reach their full power, whatever you want to call it. I've had this idea for a while now….and I think the time is ripe."

The room was entirely silent.

Rowena rolled her eyes as she picked up her book, "I know you both have magic in you. Godric," his head snapped towards her, "I saw you lift up a table that was in your way yesterday without your hands or anything else but a thin wooden _stick_," Godric flinched, "And Helga you got a book from across the room simply by concentrating. We're all magical beings, and so is Salazar. We've both known since we were 10."

"I found out at 11," Godric mumbled, "You're too smart for your own good Rowena."

That made her grin.

"I found out at 15," Helga said with a sigh, "But why a magic school? Isn't that a little…Oh I don't know….Big? Dangerous? Expensive?"

"Money's not a problem, I've been thinking about this for a year now, I haven't decided just yet, and I know it will be dangerous," Rowena crossed her arms across her chest defensively, "I was just looking for a name."

"When were you going to tell us you knew about us being magical Rowena?" Godric asked softly.

"When she thought the time was right of course. A _magic_ school Rowena? Hm….Sounds like a good idea. When do we start?" Salazar's voice drifted over to them as the man of the house himself stepped into view.

Godric gaped at him, "You agree with this madness! We can't start a school!"

"Yes I do agree to the madness, and who says we can't start a school!" Salazar demanded his dark eyes glimmering, "There's only one magical school now, and since not all Witches and Warlocks live in Norway where Durmstang is………..We need to have a school here in England too. I'm surprised no one thought of it before."

"Bu—But…….." Godric tried to think of another argument. _This was fast_ he thought _too fast. Why the hell is Rowena telling us anyhow?_

"What's your ideas for this school?" he asked in a defeated tone. Rowena grinned with pleasure.

"There's a place that's outside of London that's just perfect," she said, clapping her hands together happily, "It's a deserted castle. If we can fix it up it'll be the best place in all of England!"

"Well I hope you all success," Godric said, confusion in his voice, "But what do _I_ have to do with any of this? I was planning on leaving as soon as I could find a place to leave."

"I want you to help us Godric," Rowena said softly, biting her lip and looking away.

"Bu—But why the bloody hell would you want that! We barely know each other! You don't even know me!" Godric was baffled by Rowena's strange behavior.

"But I want us to be friends," Rowena said looking at the silent, shocked Helga and Salazar who was wrapped in his own thoughts, "I need all of you to help me with this plan. It may just be an idea now, but think of what will happen if we do build a school! Think of the success! Of the joy of teaching! Are you in!"

Godric looked at Salazar who instantly stood next to Rowena. _Of course he would, he's her cousin_ Godric thought to himself, brooding. He glanced at Helga and his eyes softened as he saw her eyes falter.

"I'm game if you are," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Helga glanced at his undecidedly, then set her jaw.

"I'm in!" she cried with enthusiasm.

"Then so am I," Godric said softly, joining Salazar by Rowena and Helga.

He shook his head at his new partner, "Look what we've gotten ourselves into," he said.

Salazar laughed slightly and said, "Looks like we're stuck together now."

_What have I gotten myself into!_ Godric wondered, looking at his partners.

And so begins our tale of the Four Founders.


End file.
